


Meeting with the ex

by Kimtiny



Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx
Genre: Gen, just talking, no romance just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Rod has a meeting with Ricky and that's it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Meeting with the ex

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it as a warm up  
> Do not wait for an other chapter or anything tho

Rod took his bag, checking if he had everything for his meeting. The day was perfect, the sun was shining, bird singing, Rod had the morning free. It was almost too perfect.  
Rod sure was nervous, not for him, but because Nicky wasn’t here when he woke up. Nicky went to a huge party at Princeton’s small apartment. His friends wanted Rod to go too, but he refused. Even if he was out of the closet, he still wasn’t fully comfortable with this. First, Nicky found him a boyfriend out of nowhere; which was Rod’s first real relationship and not consensual.  
Not that Ricky wasn’t a nice guy, he was probably the nicest guy Rod knew with Nicky. Not that he minded the resemblance of the two green puppet, at least not now. Just, Rod wasn’t quite ready for this and soon Ricky and him knew it wouldn’t work.  
They stayed friends, after Ricky forced him to talk how he was feelings. Rod didn’t like to talk about his feelings, even to his therapist. It was so unnatural for him, when for his friends it was normal.  
That was probably why he needed a therapist. 

Rod sighed and opened the door, his head full of memory of the conversation he had with Ricky. He felt a weight run into him, Nicky just went home probably with a huge hangover from last night. Rod blushed slightly and chuckled, gently leading him to bed. 

“I’ll be out.” Rod said. 

“Where are you going?” Nicky asked, grabbing Rod’s hand. 

Rod blushed more at the innocent contact. “I-I have a meeting with someone then I’ll go to work.” 

“Oh, have a nice date. Tell Ricky I say hi.” Nicky let go of Rod’s hand. 

Rod stood up “O… Okay…” He quickly left the apartment ashamed. 

Ricky was drinking his soda, waiting for Rod. He looked in his notification for any interesting thing. He looked up seeing his ex slipping between people in the crowd. Ricky stood up and called for him. He was waving with excitement, waiting for the blue puppet to respond.  
Rod finally waved back and hummed a salutation as he sat up in front of Ricky. Soon taking his phone out to see the time, realising he was late. 

“I am awfully sorry, Nicky came home and was on a hangover. He needed to be taken care of.” He sighed. “He tells you hi by the way.” 

“Tha’s nice of ‘im” Ricky smiled. “An’ don’t worry ‘bout being late, I know ‘ow a hangeover is.” 

Rod asked for a coffee to the waiter, Ricky looked at his friend’s wrist and frowned. 

“Y’ain’t wearin’ my bracelet?” He asked bending over a little. 

Rod blushed, huffing from the nose and pulled his left sleeves up, revealing the rainbow bracelet Ricky offered him, the green puppet weared the same. Though, Ricky wasn’t wearing sleeves so the bracelets he was wearing weren’t hiden. Rod couldn’t show it at his workplace, he would get in trouble for ‘gay propaganda’ and probably fired. Or so he was thinking. 

“I always have it, I just don’t show it.” Rod said. “In my work place, we have strict rules we must follow.” 

Rod remember being extremely happy when he got the bracelet, he felt like it was okay to wear it. It was like a comfort, even if he wasn’t with Ricky anymore, it was protecting him from himself; from what he could tell himself. Rod looked down at the bracelet and stroked the rainbow part with his thumb. Why was he homophobic to himself? That was stupid to think that he could get fired for his sexuality when he wasn’t the only person part of the lgbt+ community in his workplace. And if he was, for the only reason he was gay; why would it be normal?  
His chain of thought was stopped as he saw Ricky’s hand grabbing his. The green puppet had ridiculous big hands, but they were always soft and gentle with anyone they touched. Rod looked up and saw his ex smiling gently at him. 

“It’s okay.” Ricky said. Rod nodded slightly and Ricky pulled away to sat back up. “I don’ force ya to wear it.” 

“I know.” Rod smiled. “But I want to.” He pulled his sleeve back down and thanked the waiter for his coffee. “So, how’s life in your avenue?” 

Ricky laughed. “My roommate had almos’ no reaction, an’ I got mocked by my close neighbor ‘cause ‘she told me’.” He chuckled, soon followed by Rod. “But i’s okay, they were here when I was down. You shoul’ hang around to my avenue one day, it’s hell, but I love it.” 

“I’m sure it’s a wonderful place. Because you grew up in it.” Rod winked. 

Ricky laughed. “Shush. You’ll make me blush!” 

They both laughed, as Ricky started answering to Rod’s questions about his place. The ambiance was clear, and for once Rod didn’t feel like what he could say would be awkward. They both exchanged their stories for almost half an hour. Rod’s stories being mostly around his roommate. Ricky listened without saying anything, until Rod finished his last funny story and asked for his 3rd coffee. 

“So… How ‘it went?” Ricky asked. He noted the confused look on Rod’s face and had to clear his question. “How did Nicky reacted when ya tol’ him we weren’ datin’ anymore? Since, y’know. He’s the one who matched us.” 

Rod paled and swallowed. “I… I didn’t tell anyone yet…” 

“Why?” Ricky asked worried and confused. “It’s been weeks!”

“I know! I know! I-I just can’t-” 

“Can’t what?! Y’re perfectly capable of talkin’ your mind when ya want to!” Ricky said. “An’ your friends are enought intelligent to understan’ that even a gay relationship doesn’ always ends up good.” He huffed. 

“But our relationship ened up good, we’re still friends.” Rod smiled. Ricky smiled but still frowned. “I didn’t tell them because I’m afraid they get it…” Rod said softly. 

Ricky stopped frowning and bends over. “Get what?” 

The blue puppet sighed. “G-get that I love Nicky.” He almost whispered. 

Rod blushed as he saw Ricky approach more, to whisper something to Rod. “You’re not good at hiding it.” Rod sat back up as he saw his ex chuckling. “They probably all know, but your roommate.” He smirked. 

Rod blushed madly and frowned. “You really think…? I-I mean, I know Nicky doesn’t know since he doesn’t get filt in general. We always have to be direct with him, and he’s very direct too…” 

“I’s okay, I know the feelin’. Everythin’ will end up fine.” Ricky smiled softly.

“Thank you.”


End file.
